


Beautiful Lovely Boy: It was always you.

by deepasyourvoice



Category: Tharntype - Fandom
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, Gulf Kanawut - Freeform, M/M, Mew Suppasit - Freeform, MewGulf - Freeform, TharnType, waanjais
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepasyourvoice/pseuds/deepasyourvoice
Summary: Mew Suppasit es una persona distante, engreída, mandona y fría. Gulf Kanawut es alegre, despistado, un tanto inseguro de si mismo, quien sueña con encontrar su otra mitad.Por alguna razón Mew siempre encuentra en su camino a este chico infantil y risueño el cual le provoca dolores de cabeza y quizás un poco de curiosidad.Gulf se propone borrar aquel ceño fruncido de Mew. Si van a encontrarse a cada instante, definitivamente él prefería encontrar aquella sonrisa radiante que Mew posee que encontrar a una persona gris y amargada.¿Podrá Mew Suppasit resistirse a la actitud dulzona del joven Gulf Kanawut?
Relationships: MewGulf - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	Beautiful Lovely Boy: It was always you.

**_•Capítulo 1: Primera Impresión.•_ **

Gulf caminaba por los inmensos jardines que conformaban el recinto donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia de boda de su mejor amiga, la cual estaba programada para las tres de la tarde. Gulf había llegado media hora antes, no es que sea un fanático loco de la puntualidad pero prefería llegar un poco antes a lugares que no conocía por si llegara a perderse, así como le estaba sucediendo justo ahora. Agradecía al cielo que aún tenía 30 minutos para encontrar el lugar de la recepción.

El lugar tenía muchos jardines en los cuales se organizan recepciones de fiestas. Había encontrado uno decorado con tonalidades lila y celeste, era un cumpleaños. Luego encontró un jardín un poco más pequeño que el anterior el cual estaba vacío, no había decoración o persona alguna. Entonces procedió a seguir caminando hasta que ¡bingo! encontró el lugar.

Caminó entre los rosales que decoraban de forma natural el lugar, este estaba decorado con tonalidades plateadas y azules, lo cual le pareció extraño ya que la invitación que su amiga había enviado hace un par de semanas atrás eran de otra tonalidad; esto hizo a Gulf dudar de su capacidad de orientación, así que iba decidido a preguntarle a alguna persona invitada que por casualidad ahí se encontrará. Si, eso parecía ser una buena idea, iba a preguntar de forma casual si este era el lugar en donde se llevaría acabo la boda de los Darawan. Claro que sería más fácil llamar a alguno de sus amigos para que le ayudara a ubicarse pero no lo haría porque sabía muy bien que iban burlarse de él por el resto de su vida por haberse perdido. A lo lejos pudo divisar la figura de un chico alto, delgado y de cabello castaño quien estaba vestido para la ocasión, este se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro denotando preocupación, Gulf pensó que quizás estaba perdido al igual que él.

"¡Oye!" —dijo Gulf en un tono moderado pero lo suficientemente claro para que él otro pudiera escucharlo. "¿Estás perdido también?" —Gulf se acercó a él. Este hombre era unos centímetros más bajo que Gulf pero se veía de mayor edad que él.

"No." —respondió confundido. "¿Tu lo estás?" —El más bajo sonrió con simpatía, Gulf Rascó su nuca un poco apenado.

"De hecho si." —sonrió de lado. "Busco la boda de los Darawan, pero este lugar es inmenso por lo que creo me he perdido." —Se encogió de hombros.

"Lo estás." —afirmó el mayor. "La boda que buscas esta al otro lado de este jardín." —Le indicó con el dedo índice hacia dónde debería dirigirse.

"Oye gracias." —la voz de Gulf reflejaba verdadera gratitud. "¿Tú también vas a esa boda?" —preguntó con curiosidad antes de comenzar a caminar rumbo a su destino.

"No, estoy acá por otra boda." —El castaño le sonrió emocionado, Gulf creyó que le gustaban las bodas o quizás una persona importante para él iba a contraer nupcias.

"Okay. Entonces... Gracias por la ayuda." —Gulf se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. "Qué te diviertas en la fiesta." —dijo por último.

"¡Espera!" —Escuchó la voz de la única persona ahí presente llamarlo. "¿Qué crees sobre el matrimonio?" Está pregunta no la esperaba Gulf más sin embargo volteó a verlo para responder a dicha pregunta.

"Bueno... creo que es un paso muy importante." —hizo una pausa un poco larga antes de seguir respondiendo, quería darse a entender lo mejor posible. "Es una responsabilidad y un hermoso acto de amor porque... si vas a casarte es porque amas a esa persona y vas a cuidarla y respetarla por el resto de tu vida." —dijo con una sonaría en su rostro. "Pero mi hermana siempre dice que el amor es como la lotería, a veces se haga y aveces no." —se encogió de hombros. "Pero si tomaste la decisión de casarte es porque has ganado y eso es lo importante." —dijo con simpleza. "Pero si en un futuro no funciona..."—Gulf no sabía con exactitud si estaba explicándose bien o si ya estaba divagando. "quédate con los recuerdos bonitos que creaste junto a esa persona." —sonrió finalizando su respuesta, notó el rostro de confusión con que lo veía el chico mayor así que se sonrojó levemente creyendo que sólo habían salido tonterías de su boca. "Creo que alargue mucho mi respuesta y no fue la mejor." —dijo apenado.

"No." —El castaño negó con una sonrisa en el rostro. "Creo que es la respuesta que estaba buscando, gracias." —sonrió como por milésima vez y Gulf notó cierto brillo de ilusión en los ojos del chico frente a él.

"Bien... me voy, se me hace tarde." Gulf se despidió nuevamente y camino apresurado hacia el jardín correcto. Extraño. Esa fue la primera impresión que tuvo de este chico, Gulf puede asegurar que le gustan las bodas y es por eso que se le veía tan feliz e hizo esa pregunta un tanto rara para el gusto de Gulf pero de todas manera había querido responderle. Al llegar al jardín donde se llevaría acabo la recepción notó que todo mundo ya estaba en sus asientos así que camino por entre las sillas decoradas del lugar para posicionarse en su debido lugar. La mejor amiga de Gulf, Sunshine, apenas tenía 20 años de edad pero ella juraba haber encontrado al amor de su vida y si ella estaba feliz con eso, Gulf lo aceptaba pero aún así consideraba que era una edad muy corta para tomar ese compromiso tan grande. Pero a quien quería engañar Gulf, si él encontrara a su otra mitad sin dudar se casaría con esa persona aunque solo pensarlo le aterraba un poco. Sunshine se veía radiante con su hermoso vestido blanco estilo sirena pero lo más importante era la felicidad genuina que reflejaba en el rostro. Conocía a la chica de cabello negro desde que tenían 7 años, han pasado por tantas cosas juntos, Gulf no podría estar más orgullosa de su mejor amiga, estaba a punto de casarse con un excelente hombre, a decir verdad Gulf está reacio a conocer a Dean cuando Sunshine sugirió una salida juntos pero al final de todo resultó ser bastante compatible con los gustos de Gulf y terminaron siendo buenos amigos. Cuando ambos dieron el tan esperado "Sí, acepto" frente a todos los amigos y familiares ahí reunidos Gulf comprendió la alegría del chico que una hora antes había conocido en aquel inmenso jardín. Gulf podía afirmar que también amaba las bodas desde el preciso momento en el que vio el rostro de la pareja frente al altar tomarse de las manos celebrando su bella unión.


End file.
